


Toe Trouble – Sequel to ‘Dee Puts His Foot In It’

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Broken Bones, Community: fic_promptly, Guilt, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending half the afternoon at the hospital isn’t all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe Trouble – Sequel to ‘Dee Puts His Foot In It’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Any, any, broken toe,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee had kicked up a fuss when the doctors had suggested cutting his boot off; it was one half of his favourite pair and they hadn’t been cheap. In the end, the boot had been carefully removed and left with Ryo for safekeeping while Dee himself was carted off to x-ray in a wheelchair. Then it was just a case of waiting in the treatment room for the results.

Ryo stared at Dee’s foot, which was already turning interesting colours. He couldn’t meet Dee’s eyes, knowing he’d caused this. “Does it hurt?” he asked quietly.

“Nah, not any more. Well, not much anyway. They shot me full of painkillers.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Ryo, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Of course it was! I slammed the door…”

“You always slam doors when you’re mad. I should’ve made sure my foot wasn’t in the way, I know better.”

“Still…”

“Quit blaming yourself, dumbass. If it makes you feel better, think of it this way; we’re both idiots. It’s just my foot; I’ll live. Besides, it’s probably just bruised.”

The doctor walked in a few minutes later, holding Dee’s x-ray. “Well, Detective, looks like you have a broken toe.”

“Huh. Does that mean I get time off work?” Dee looked hopeful.

“It’s a minor fracture; I’ll sign you off for a few days, but you’ll need to keep off your feet as much as possible for the next four to six weeks.”

“Crap. I’ll be stuck on desk duty!”

“Maybe you’ll be able to catch up on your paperwork.” Ryo suggested, smiling wryly.

Dee scowled back at him. “That’s adding insult to injury.”

Ryo hung his head, shoulders drooping.

“Hey.” Dee reached out to squeeze his arm. “Didn’t mean it like that. Sure, I’ll get the paperwork done.” He was a sap, but as much as he hated paperwork, he couldn’t stand making Ryo feel bad.

Ryo glanced sideways at him, not completely convinced. “You’d better stay at my place while it heals. There’s no elevator in your building.”

“I don’t wanna put you out.”

“You’re not. It’s the least I can do since it’s my fault.”

“How many times do I have to tell you it wasn’t your fault?”

“Dee…”

“Fine, have it your own way. We can argue about that later. Just so you know though, I don’t blame you.”

“I know, but you probably should.”

“Never gonna happen, bud. Okay then; I’ll stay at your place for a bit, as long as it’s no trouble. Not gonna turn down an offer like that.” He looked at the doctor. “We almost done here?”

“Just about. Keep your foot raised as much as possible, ice the toe, that’s all you can really do.” While they’d been talking, the doctor had been taping the two smallest toes on Dee’s right foot together. “Okay, you’re done.”

“Thanks, doc.” 

Wheeling Dee back out to the car, Ryo was silent. “Hey, Earth to Ryo. You in there?”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“I know; I could hear the gears turning.”

Ryo swatted Dee over the head, but there was no anger in it. “Ass.”

“Cheer up,” Dee advised him. “We get to spend extra time together without raising anyone’s suspicions. What could be better?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“So, you gonna tell me what you were you so mad about earlier?”

Ryo was silent for a long moment, frowning. “You know, I don’t remember. How dumb is that? I get mad enough that you wind up hurt and I can’t even remember why.”

Dee chuckled. “Guess you had something more important to think about.”

“Guess so. C’mon, we’ll stop by your place, pick up some stuff, then go back to mine.”

“I’m liking that plan!”

“You would.”

Smiling to himself, Dee decided that despite the pain, the day hadn’t really turned out so bad.

The End


End file.
